


A Suspicious Package

by mrbarbacarisi



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 11:10:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10333337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrbarbacarisi/pseuds/mrbarbacarisi
Summary: Will finds a suspicious package on his doorstep.





	

On a Sunday morning, Will opened the door to find a mysterious package on his doorstep. He might have thought it was some stupid teenager pulling a prank if he didn’t live in such a remote area. But also, the square package was a very nicely wrapped box with a red ribbon tied in a bow. What dumb teenager would put this much effort into a prank?

Will glanced around the yard, but he saw no one. And there wasn’t really any camouflage to hide any suspicious characters. Frowning, he picked up the package and took it inside. The screen door banged closed. He passed by his pack of dogs and headed into the kitchen.

“I might have a secret admirer, Winston,” Will joked to the dog when he followed him.

He set the package on the table, standing in front of it. Winston sat nearby, watching intently.

Will moved to pull the ribbon, but stopped himself. This was incredibly stupid. It could be some kind of explosive or a biochemical agent. He did work at the FBI. He was sure to be a target of the killers he locked away. There wasn’t even so much as a sticker on the package to designate who it was from.

He opened it anyway. The small box was filled with wrinkled tissue paper. Will carefully pulled it out. Underneath was an elegant watch. The face was set into a decadent birch-colored wrist band. The face and band were laced with what looked like pure silver. This was nothing Will would ever purchase, let alone wear.

This must be some kind of mistake. Somehow, this fancy gift was delivered to the wrong house. He rifled through the rest of the tissue paper. But there was no information of any kind inside the box. No number to call for returns or customer service. There wasn’t even a return address.

Based on the evidence, there was no choice but to conclude that the watch was meant for him. He picked up the watch carefully. 

“What do you think?” he asked Winston, lowering it for him to sniff.

Winston barked, wagging his tail happily. And then he spun in a circle. That was the only trick Hannibal had managed to teach him.

_Hannibal._


End file.
